True Friend
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: This is my frist story so please do not be mean! Kagome is a demon and she is rape but by who? Review plz! ONHOLD!
1. Note!

This Story is being redone 2 fix most of the spelling mistakes. I'm sorry if i don't get them all! but i have had a lot of things to do!

**~LadyKagome of the north01**


	2. Chapter 2

rewritting =D its going to be a little longer and a little more interesting, I hope!

**_~Chapter 1~_**

_Kagome's POV_

I can't belive i'm was crying again because of what Inuyasha was doing with that whore. I couldn't believe it after all these years.

**~Flashback~**

"Kagome its your birthday why don't you go home and speen it with your boyfriend" Suggested Sango

"Ok thanks Sango I'll leave soon"

_'Inuyasha is going to be so surprised that I'm home early' _I though. I polled into the driveway and notest that Kikyo's car was their _'I woulder why shes here' _

When I open the door I heard noise and started falling them. Tears started coming to my eyes. Their on her hands and knees was Kikyo and the one man in the world that I loved _**(keyword LOVED!)**_was behind her. Inuyasha didn't even notest but Kikyo did and when her eyes locked with me and she smirked.

**~End flashbach~**

After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo I went to her best friend in the whole wide world Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru open the door I thoru my arms around his neak and cryed into his arms. He picked me up and closed the door then carry me to his room. I might not have loved Inuyasha but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

_Sesshomaru's POV._

_'What did the half-breed do this time?'_

**'Doesn't mather now. Make him feel pain. No one hurts mate gets away with it'**

_'No she is more important right now. If he does anything eals to her then we well'_

**'Fine but he is going to pay for it soon if you want to or not" **

_Kagome's POV._

_'Damn it, I need to stop crying over that bastered. Now I got to fine a new place to live and stuff like that_**'**

_**'Stay calm we have to go and get our stuff back and see if Sesshomaru well let us stay'**_

_'I don't know...He might not want us to'_

**'Why don't you ask? We love him. Come on please please pppllleeeaaassseee'**

_'OK OK I well ask him"_

**'YYAAYY thank you'**

"Hum Sesshomaru can I live here with you? Please I can't live with him anymore I need to out incast he dicided to do something stupid. So can I at lest intell I got my own place".

_Sesshomaru's POV._

**_'FINEALLY! I though she wound never ask"_**

_'Yeah its about time'_

I look down at her big blue eyes "Yes you can stay as long as you want"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun for helping me with this :D i'm so happy you did!**

**Kagome's POV**

I look at him with a smile on my face.

"I have to go I'll be back later on to night" I said excited

"Be safe for me ok" Sesshomaru said with worry in his eyes

"Ok I'll call if I need you" With that I left Sesshomaru and walked home. When I got their I notices that Inuyasha wasn't home so I started packing when the front door slammed open and was slammed shut.

"Where the hell did you going?" He said clenching his fists

"I got to go I have a meeting tomorrow and its out of town" I say not looking at him anymore

"Is that so? Well then why did I hear that you were with my asshole of a brother? Am I not good enough anymore? I'm just goin to have to show you how much better I am then him" Inuyasha yelled angrily. I didn't know what was happening. The only thing I know is that I was packing my bags and now Inuyasha is holding me to the bed with my hands above my head and his other hand taking off my clothes.

I couldn't yell because his was kissing me to hard. I tried to fight him off but it wasn't working. I bit his tonge so hard it started bleeding. He pulled away and I spit out some of his blood. Then he punched me in the face three times.

_'It hurts so bad'_ I started crying when I saw the blood on his hands.

"You are going to wish you never did that shit!" He says with anger lacing his voice.

He rips my panties off and takes his pants off. He spreads my legs and I let out a cry of fear. He smirks at me before forcing his dick inside of me ruffly and starts to force it in and out hard. I let out crys as tears start running down my face with the pain, I start kicking trying to get him to stop but he just uses a hand to slap me across my face and causing my lip to bleed.

He runs his claws down my hips causing them to dig in and start to bleed, I feel him cum inside of me and I feel disgusted. But instead of stopping like I thought he would he continues even ruffer. I start to cry out loud and he punches me two times in my face and I quiet up, for fear of being hit again. I stay quiet from there on out as he rapes me continually and I can feel blood pouring out of me!

_'Oh Sesshomaru please help me!'_


End file.
